


To Love Every Peace Of You

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background kink negotiations, Body Worship, Bucky needs a hug, Clowns, Established Relationship, Going on Dates, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, PTSD mentioned, Tony Needs a Hug, background Rhodey/Steve, both get their hugs, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: James Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark have been together for several months. But somehow they haven't gotten intimate in bed yet. Some miscommunication could be the reason for it.Oh, and Tony's birthday is around the corner, meaning James needs to come up with a present.Thankfully, the villain of the week gives him the perfect idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	To Love Every Peace Of You

**Author's Note:**

> [ Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse), thank you for selecting the pairing and the bingo square for me.  
> [ Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum), a thousand kisses and hugs to you for betaing once more and for giving me additional prompts: _Frostbite, true love, Clowns_
> 
> The Clown thing is part of the date Tony and Bucky go to. So if that bothers you skip from: “Thank you. James- honestly… Thank you!” ;
> 
> to: In the end, it was James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes who ended his dry spell.
> 
> If you want to skip the smut part the scene break is marked with ~~!NSFW!~~ where the smut starts. 
> 
> It's also my first work I post from my phone so I hope everything works out.

Bucky Barnes had been many things: an older brother, a talented boxer, a best friend, a sniper, just to name a few.

Back then, when James Buchanan Barnes was Bucky Barnes, he had been known for being hard-working, loyal and strong. A flirtatious man and a tender lover. As Bucky Barnes, it had been easy to feel comfortably in his body and the roles he played.

He had been well-built, had a few small scars from work or a fight, but overall an unblemished appearance compared to now. Steve liked to remind him about all those dates he used to hook up with.

The punk did it especially whenever Tony was around. James knew the blond did it to get a raise out of the engineer and also to help their… relationship along. Because, seriously, they’d been dating for nine months now. They’d already weathered the anniversary of Dec 16th. There had been a few quarrels, a few close calls on missions they did together, but their relationship survived.

However, there was one thing they hadn’t done yet.

“I can’t believe it, Bucky. You two still haven’t taken a romp in the sheets?” Steve asked incredulously while evading the next punch and going into his signature flop-down-and-kick-up move. At least it looked like that to James.

James easily dodged the kick by doing a backflip. When he stood again, he answered, “No, Stevie, we haven’t. And, seriously, I’m starting to wonder if he finds me attractive at all at this point. Because god only knows how many-” two steps back, metal arm raised to block the next punch and then launched in a counter attack “-times I’ve tried to initiate a little fun in bed, and he just…”

“Ugh. No, I doubt that,“ Steve panted before trying to sidestep and getting the air knocked out of him for a moment. “Tony ogles your ass more than should be legal, and he used to wax poetic about your chest and eyes and lips all the time. I’m not attracted to you, but the way he raved and ranted and admired you? I was tempted to check you out myself.”

That statement perplexed James so much that Steve managed to get a lucky hit in and send the other soldier to the ground wheezing.

“Asshole!”

Steve laughed until James lunged at him and they started roughhousing with each other.

Sometime later, they lay laughing on the floor, sweating and declaring it a draw.

-

”Anyway. Don’t you think you have something more important to focus on right now?” Steve said while they were in the locker room.

James directed a puzzled look at his best friend, who simply shook his head.

“It’s May already, dumbass.”

“And?” Still no bell rang for the brunet.

Stevie sighed dramatically and gave him his patented ‘I’m disappointed in you, son’ look, which considering that Stevie was younger than himself was just irritating.

“Whatcha mean, punk?”

“Tony’s birthday is coming up!”

“Oh.”

“Duh.”

“Gosh darn, you’re hanging out with the kids too much.”

Steve’s answering smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes told James everything he needed to know. Shaking his head fondly, he asked, “Any idea what I could give him?”

“Why are you asking me? He’s your boyfriend!”

“Yes, and you’re fucking his best friend.”

Making Steve sputter was always fun. “That’s- I- Just because I’m seeing Colonel Rhod-”

“Steve, you and Rhodey have been together nearly as long as Tony and I. When are you going to stop calling him by his rank?”

But Steve just continued, speaking over James. “Colonel Rhodes, it doesn't mean we talk about Tony. He might have mentioned that Tony doesn’t actually like all the big parties he throws, but that’s it.”

James sighed, because that was a no brainer afterall. All of the Avengers had realized at one point or another how much Tony abhorred those events, and that he mostly only bothered with them because he absolutely had to.

Steve’s warm hand landed on his shoulder, and James’s attention snapped back to his friend.

“How about you ask _him_ what he’d like for his birthday, Bucky?” Steve suggested.

James shrugged and took off his sweatpants. “I’ll think about it, punk. After I clean up,” he said before stepping into the shower, effectively ending the conversation for the moment.

~

A few days later, fate was on James’s side when they were called out to reign in some mad juggling circus acrobats.

“These situations always make me wonder if I should be happy or disappointed that I never went to a circus as a kid,” Iron Man tossed out casually while blasting away the explosive juggling balls.

Clint made a sound not dissimilar to being strangled at that and then asked, “You're for real, man?”

Tony, who had done an impressive air pirouette before falling back towards the others, opened his faceplate and looked at Clint in confusion. “Yes?”

Before Tony could answer Steve interrupted, “Chatter, people.”

After the collective groan at that the punk added, “But seriously, Tony, even Bucks and I went to the circus as kids.”

Sensing that his boyfriend was about to react defensively, James cut in, “Can we concentrate on taking down these maniacs, please?” Grunting for good measure when one of the juggling balls hit his arm did the job. James could have been mistaken, but he thought Tony’s smile was one of gratitude before he too rejoined the fight.

Once they stopped their chattering, they took the acrobats down in no time and returned to the tower, although James couldn’t help it but notice the way Tony hung back and eyed the circus tent.

That was when the Soldier realized what he was going to give Tony.

~

James was not nervous. He always fiddled with stuff. That was normal, thank you, Steve!

Ok, maybe he was a bit nervous about how his boyfriend was going to react to his birthday present.

Everyone had congregated in the penthouse kitchen for once, getting Tony a birthday breakfast and his presents as early as possible. Apparently, last year the genius had donned a suit and ditched them all rather than attend the surprise party he had discovered they were throwing him.

Tony tried hard, James could tell, but he couldn’t suppress the grin and happy tears at one point when they all cuddle piled him. After the team wandered towards the living room to set up a movie marathon, James handed over his present.

“What’s that?” Tony sounded dumbfounded.

Smirking at such an achievement, James smugly replied, “Tickets, genius.”

The withering look Tony threw him was funny in itself. “I see that! But what for?”

‘ _Damn it!_ ’ James thought, his nervousness flaring up again.

“Erm. Well, you said you’d never been to the circus, there’s one in town at the moment, so I figured-”

“Thank you. James- honestly… Thank you!”

~

The circus ringmaster welcomed them all, putting on a typical showman act which got a simple smile from Tony. ‘ _Right,_ ’ James thought, ‘ _Tony is a showman in his own field._ ’

The acrobats were more or less a miss for them, seeing as they had just recently fought some themselves. They were followed by a human cannonball show, and Tony was slightly invested. Then there were some more acrobats, but they were more like ballet dancers. James noted how Tony’s eyes traced every move the lead dancers made, and wondered if Tony had an interest in dancing. ‘ _Maybe for another date?_ ’

And then the clowns came in. James had heard of people being afraid of them, so he watched out for Tony’s reaction just in case. When all of them - James counted 12 - piled out of a tiny car, Tony whispered, “Oh wow. Ok.”

“You good, Tony?”

“Hm…” Tony turned toward him with wide eyes, smiling broadly. “The physics of those clowns kinda scare me. I mean, how do they all fit in that tiny car? Is it bigger on the inside? Or are they squeezy humans? I need to figure out how they do it, Buckeroo! Maybe it’s just a trick, but if not, do you have any idea how something like that would help with overpopulation? Also, why do they have such ridiculous makeup? Is that part of the bending space deal?”

His boyfriend continued to rattle off questions and actually took out his phone to note down every little detail. James just leaned back, one arm resting comfortably around Tony’s waist. The super soldier didn’t see much of the circus acts, too focused on his boyfriend’s shining eyes and delighted expression.

~

In the end, it was James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes who ended his dry spell.

James was sitting on the couch in the living room when Rhodes came into the room, dragging an anxious looking Tony behind him.

The supersoldier could hear muffled voices but only managed to decipher snippets of their conversation.   
  


“If you’re not going to tell him-”

“Honeybear, please no. I will-”

“I just want you-”

“I know, but I can’t-...”

James thought it was best to interfere, or at least to make them aware of his presence. Therefore, he cleared his throat and got up from the couch, then had to fight back a laugh at the ‘ _deer caught in the headlights’_ expressions both men were wearing. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothi-”

Rhodes was apparently done with whatever Tony wanted to keep secret, and in the space of a single second James found himself face to face with Rhodes, the colonel’s finger stabbing at his chest. “You!”

“Sorry?”

“Honeybear, no!”

Rhodes just threw a glance backwards before he focused on James again.

“Whatever you did, undo it! Because of you, Tony won’t join us in the gym or even sunbathing on the roof. Tones and I used to do stuff like that constantly. He’s even stopped wearing his usual clothes, and I can’t remember the last time he had a cheeseburger. So what have you done?!”

James could only blink while his brain tried fruitlessly to understand what was happening.

  
“Uh?”

“That’s all you can say to this? So help me god I’m gonna-”

“RHODEY, STOP IT!” When Tony yelled everyone knew it was serious. So it was a surprise to exactly no one that Rhodes whirled around and stared at Tony, waiting for him to say more, and James found himself focused entirely on the smaller brunet as well.

Tony looked tired and wary, as if he hadn’t slept in days, which James knew wasn’t true. He’d managed to get the smaller man into bed nearly every night for a long time now.

Silence reigned between the three of them, until Tony couldn’t take it anymore and blurted, “It’s not his fault that I’m not attractive enough.”

‘ _Wait- What?!_ ’

Apparently, Rhodes was a mind reader, because he exclaimed, “Wait- what?”

“You heard me. James doesn’t want me like I am now, so it’s normal that he’s looking elsewhere.”

Thankfully James found his voice again, “Excuse you? What do you mean looking elsewhere? Honey? What?!”

Tony’s smile was full of self-deprecation. “You don’t have to pretend, Buckster. I’ve seen the way you look at the others when they’re shirtless. It’s fine. I get it. Really, I do. This team is full of snacks, and I’m not one of them.”

The dawning horror James felt must have been visible, because Rhodes looked between them and something akin to sympathy entered his eyes.

James had bigger problems to deal with, though. Namely, figuring out how the fuck Tony had managed to reach that conclusion. “However you got that impression, Tony, it’s not true. Heck, I’ve been wondering if you find me attractive at all because every time I try to initiate some fun times you’re not interested.”

Tony shook his head, his face portraying such a mix of emotions that it gave James whiplash trying to figure them all out. “I’m not not interested. Just trying to keep you interested. I erm… I played hard to get. But after the last mission, you stopped, so I get that you’ve lost interest. I’m sorry. If you still want to we can sleep with each other, and then you can go on with your life.”

James couldn’t believe this. “Tony… are you… are you breaking up with me?”

James was proud that he didn’t flee the room after how much his voice shook and how panicky he felt. But there his control ended, because he could feel the trickle of tears on his cheeks and heard a rushing in his ears. Later, he would know that he had to send a big thank you present to Rhodes for handling the situation a hell of a lot better than he was.

“Tony, you’re an idiot. Barnes, stop panicking. Tony thinks you’re only interested in sex, but everyone and their grandmother know that you absolutely adore him.”

“Is… is that true? You’re not just after sex with me?!”

“God, doll, no! I’m fucking in love with you! And if we never have sex, that’s ok. I might complain a bit here and there-” Rhodes’ cough, which sounded a lot like _‘a bit?'_ was ignored by the super soldier as he moved towards his genius “-but I’d rather be with you than fuck any number of other people.”

“Oh. I… I thought you stopped because of the frostbite scars. That after last month's mission at the north pole against Loki and his stupid frost giants, I’m too ugly for you to want me anymore.”

“Never! Have you seen my shoulder? Doll, Tony, I know you have. I fucking sleep without a shirt. I’ve felt you tracing my scars and kissing them when you think I’m asleep. I love you. And nothing - not one mark or even a thousand - could change that!”

“Oh.”

Gently, James reached for Tony’s hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. “I’m with _you_. As long as my heart beats, I’m yours.”

Based on the rapid fluttering of Tony’s eyelids, he assumed the genius needed a moment to reboot his brain. When those brown eyes focused on James’s own again, they were filled with so much hope and adoration that he couldn’t help but claim the smaller man’s lips in a soft and tender kiss.

Neither of them heard Rhodes leaving the room.

~!!NSFW!!~

After their conversation last week, James and Tony sat down and talked through their issues. They discussed what they expected from their relationship, and what they wanted in terms of physical contact. They soon discovered that both loved casual touches, and also to cuddle.

Tony had hesitantly admitted that since Afghanistan he couldn’t always stay hard, and some of the things he used to enjoy were out of question after his experience there.

James also had more than his fair share of trauma, and another bunch of kinks went out of the proverbial window. The soldier reassured Tony that as long as Tony was having fun, James wouldn’t mind if Tony stayed hard or not. In the end, they did some research and found more things to try out.

One thing James hadn’t known was considered a kink was body worship. He knew it would be tough for both of them. Both having issues with their bodies and what had been done to them, but he also thought that because of that they would profit from it a lot.

He talked about that one with Tony, and the smaller man agreed with James’s thoughts.

That had been yesterday, before their date and before Tony had initiated this searing kiss. Both men stood pressed together against their bedroom door, literally humping each other's legs, so impatient were they. “Tony-ah- c’mon let’s go to bed.”

In answer, Tony simply continued sucking on James’s neck. Huffing and groaning, James picked Tony up with his metal arm, which elicited an obscene moan from Tony. It also had the nice effect of slowing them down a bit. Their foreheads connected softly and their kisses turned soft, tender, with a lingering hunger beneath. “Meanie. I shouldn’t have told you about my kink for competence and strength.”

James chuckled, opened the door and carried Tony to the bed. “I’m glad you did. Because now I can use my strength for something pleasurable.”

“Ah, god. You’re going to kill me, Jamie.”

“What a shame that would be.” James felt the grin on his lips even before Tony nipped at them in retaliation.

Kneeling on the bed, James made sure to lay Tony down carefully. They had talked about this, about worshipping, but… James had to concede that he was nervous to try it, especially their first time together.

“Hey.” Tony’s strong hand on his cheek brought him back to the present, “It’s ok, James. We can do whatever feels good. And if either of us says stop, we stop. Or you know-”

“Safeword. Yes, I remember. Mine is still piano.”

“Good. Mine is also still the same, titanium.”

He turned his head and started to kiss Tony’s fingertips. Those fingers had fascinated him from the moment he realized everything Tony built with them. James had probably fallen in love with Tony’s hands first. They were so capable, so strong and nimble. With those hands, he built and changed the future, and now it was on James to show Tony how much he appreciated that alone.

The soldier could feel Tony’s hungry stare, which became stronger with every passing second. Soon, he managed to elicit a groan from Tony’s throat and then he moved on. First to Tony’s wrist, then his arm, stroking Tony’s other arm with his metal hand in all the same places he traced with his mouth. Somehow time slowed, became molasses around them, existing only as a vague concept.

James's whole focus was trained on the writhing and moaning body beneath him. How Tony’s voice hitched when James found a more sensitive spot and how he tried to press against James’s fingers and mouth, verbally pleading for more.

“James. Please. More. Jah-james. Don’t tease me so much. God!”

His pleas were music to James’s ears and kindling to his already simmering lust. Then he closed in on Tony’s chest and everything stopped.

Tony’s breathing.

James’s movement.

Everything.

James looked at Tony, who shivered but didn’t stop him from laying a kiss on the arc reactor. “Beautiful.”

It was only one word, but it had so much impact. James heard Tony try to stifle his sobbing, but he wouldn’t have that, not when this was so important for them. Another kiss, metal fingers tracing the web-like scars. “So, so beautiful, Tony. Every single one of them. The reactor as well. It keeps you here, with me. How could I not love it? So beautiful, all of you.”

James heard the sobs, saw the tear streaks, and felt the urge to cradle Tony and make it all better. But before he could do that, Tony shook his head and whispered, “Thank you. Thank you, James.”

And James knew what his next mission was. His kisses trailed down Tony’s stomach, his hand staying on Tony’s chest and playing with his nipples. Shifting his weight to his legs, James used his right hand to open Tony’s pants and free his erection. One last check in with Tony and then the soldier took his lover’s erection in his month.

“OH GOD DAMN!”

By the sound of it, James was doing everything right. Suckling and licking and his hand playing with Tony’s balls, there wasn’t much he could think of to do differently anyway.

“James- James fuck. Stop- I’m- if you don’t, I’ll-”

Tony tucked on James’s hair, obviously trying to get him to stop. James pulled back with a wet pop and looked questioningly at Tony.

“I… I want you inside me. I want to come on your cock… please.”

Now it was on James to groan and shiver. Tony sounded so shy, but he looked so debauched. It was a heady mix, ticking some of James’s more possessive boxes.

“I’ve got you, Tony. I’ve got ya. Just… Would ya prep yourself?”

Flushed the genius nodded and motioned for James to relax and enjoy the show while he got undressed completely. And enjoy it James did, though it took a great deal of self-control not to take Tony’s lube glistering fingers and thrust them inside Tony’s hole himself.

When Tony got to a fourth finger, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. “Darling, are you- can I please?”

“Yes. Yes please!”

Slicking himself up, James got back between Tony’s legs, aligning his hot, throbbing member with Tony’s loose hole and locking eyes with him. He let himself move forward, automatically pressing against Tony’s hole while he kissed him again. One last check, and then he pushed in.

Both brunets moaned when they were finally connected fully. Tony’s arms wound around James’s shoulders and James started with a shallow pace, giving them both time to adjust and to just enjoy the closeness and intimacy.

The otherwise silent room was filled with soft groans and moans, whispered pleas and reasurances. Sometime later, James picked up the pace and both reached completion not long after.

As cliche as it sounded, they met in a kiss at that very instance and lost themself in each other.

~~!SFW!~~

Lethargic was the word to describe how James felt. Lethargic and sated. Although feeling like that didn’t automatically result in him not noticing things. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew that Tony had shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting up and probably wearing his _‘I’m thinking’_ face.

And, sure enough, the moment James opened his eyes he saw Tony’s naked frame, illuminated by the soft light of the arc reactor alone. For a bit James let his eyes roam over the smaller man’s form, drinking in every sight, every taut muscle and every curve and scar like a thirsty man.

Finally, he propped himself up on his elbow and whispered, “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Tony must have known he was awake because the smaller man didn’t jump. A soft hum escaped from Tony and then he turned towards James.

James’s breath caught. His boyfriend, his lover, looked ethereal in the glow of the arc reactor, his hair beautifully tousled and an intense look in his eyes. Or maybe Tony just brought out the poet in him.

“A little under a year ago, I’d given up on finding something like this, you know?”

James didn’t dare speak. He was aware, just like everyone else in their little family, that after Pepper Tony had unofficially sworn off love. It was one of the reasons it had taken them so long to get together. Yet, no one had ever voiced it, least of all Tony himself, so it was a big step for the genius to say it outright now.

“I thought that, after her, I’d never find someone who could… who could love me like that. But you, James Bucky Barnes, are as stubborn as they come, and you tried and you pushed but not without giving me room and- and I... “ Tony sighed, obviously wrestling for the words he wanted to say and not just letting his mouth run away with him.

“I didn’t stand much of a chance of not falling in love with you. God, James. At first I thought it would end fairly quickly, especially when I rejected your advances in bed. But… despite my attempts to throw anything at you that you could maybe have been after, you stayed. You **_stay_ **. And I think-” Tony took a deep breath, huffed once, shook his head and then smiled softly. “I think you’re it. I… I think you’re my one true love, and I’d… I’d like to seal the deal. Give you that white picket fence and the garden and you know… maybe adopt kids?”

In that moment, James was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven. He heard his own disbelief when he asked, “You mean it?”

Tony’s eyes softened even more, if that was possible. “Yeah. I’ll get us rings, if you say yes. I kinda blurted this out without preparing for it, but, if you want to, I’d really like to make you my husband.”

James felt the prickling in his eyes and the strain of his broad smile, “Yes. A hundred, a thousand times yes. And now come here and kiss me, sweet thing!”

And Tony obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Title:To Love Every Peace Of You  
> Collaborator: J_Gun_I (Fighting_for_Creativity)  
> Square Filled: K1 Kink: BODY WORSHIP  
> Ship: WinterIron  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Angst and Fluff, Body Worship (Kink), Clowns, Idiots In Love, mentioned PTSD  
> Summary: James Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark have been together for several months. But somehow they haven't gotten intimate in bed yet. Some miscommunication could be the reason for it.
> 
> Oh, and Tony's birthday is around the corner, meaning James needs to come up with a present.
> 
> Thankfully, the villain of the week gives him the perfect idea.
> 
> Word Count: 4080


End file.
